Tyra
Tyra is a character that appears in Glitz N' Glam Brawl as a playable character. She was the second character announced alongside Mitsuko on the game's announcement. Biography A half-blooded Amazon who serves as a war chief for the Panthera clan. Her immense physical strength and immeasurable intellect has allowed Tyra to lead her tribe to the near conquering of the Amazon homeland. The only thing that matches her ambition for tribal unification is her affection for the super-solider, Mitsuko. Appearance Tyra is a tall, well-toned woman with a slender figure and dark skin. She has short brown hair with her bangs covering the left side of her face and blue eyes. She is often barefoot. Outfits Tyra dresses in the traditional Amazon fashion with white paint marking on her body. She has various accessories adorning her, the more prominent ones being the red feathers that denote which tribe she is a part of as well as the belt made of gold coins that make her as the war chief. Her secondary outfit isn't too much different except she now sports a lab coat over her usual attire and highly advanced googles on her head. Personality Tyra is extremely confident to the point of arrogance. Her idle animation in game even supports this as she's seen standing upright while looking down at her opponent. Tyra can be playfully flirtatious towards woman while being indifferent towards men. Her flirtatious tendencies doesn't hide the fact that Tyra is an intelligent woman who has her eyes glued to the page of a book as often as she does to a feminine figure. Story History Sometime ago, a Firefly research team lead by Dr. Ryan Weber arrived in the Amazon lands to investigate the several civilizations that had cropped in the area. This eventually led to an encounter with the Amazons who didn’t take kindly to the outsiders which resulted in several casualties. Dr.Weber however was able to create a truce between the two factions by providing medicine and other provisions that were unavailable to the Amazons. During this truce, a secret romance was formed between Dr.Weber with a high-ranking warchief of the Pantheran Tribe by the name of Tyr and through them, Tyra was conceived. Tyra's half-blooded nature meant that she was often dwarfed by the other Amazons and had to work harder to prove that she was just as strong as her fellow women, usually by knocking out her detractors. As she grew older, the other Amazons began to respect her as the future leader of the tribe. When Try became the Pantheran Queen, she named Tyra as her war chief - a decision that was made easier when Tyra suddenly became the owner of a baby black jaguar - the animal that tribe's God had often choosen in their lore. Tyra had also become acquainted with Mitsuko and Reiko during this time as the Fireflies had often appeared on the Amazonian land and developed a crush towards Mitsuko. While Mitsuko debuffed Tyra's advances, the two often worked together during her recon missions - Tyra would agree to assist the Fireflies and allowed them to build labs on Pantheran turf if she was given full access to them. Through Tyra's efforts, she and her mother lead the Pantheran Tribe through near domination of the Amazon lands from the mountains to the base of the forest and completely absorbed one of the four tribes into her own. Through this, Tyra hopes to unite the Amazons under a single banner. Pre Glitz N' Glam Brawl A strange virus had begun to appear in the Land and Tyra was researching the strain, but her findings were lost when rogue Amazons destroyed one of the labs that contained her research. Tyra is able to find and deal with the Amazons, but is unable to recover the data. She reluctantly asks the Fireflies for help and that's when she learns of the Glitz N' Glam Tournament. The Fireflies agree to help Tyra with her research if she agrees to join the tournament alongside Mitsuko and Sozo. Tyra decides to accept their deal as her curiosity to test her power against Mitsuko as well as seeing the world outside of her home entices her. Before being retrieved by the Citadel,Tyr asked Tyra to try and form a relationship with her father. While Tyra is hesitant to do so as she cursed Dr.Weber for her human heritage, she saw that Tyr still carried feelings for him and acquiesced to her mother's request. Random Trivia * Tyra is fully aware of her father’s existence. She’s conflicted if she wishes to seek him out or simply continue living her life amongst the Amazons. * Tyra has little interest in having any romantic or sexual relations with men. She believes that at most she can become friends with a select few. * Tyra is attracted to Mitsuko, impressed with her strength and ability. * Tyra is quite flirtatious with any woman she finds interesting, showing a playful side that contrasts with her intimidating appearance. * Tyra developed an appetite for reading and studying and can be often seen pouring through various books ranging from medicinal to world knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Glitz N' Glam Brawl